Already Gone
by VAlover21
Summary: Caroline has to make a choice, to either stay with Tyler and possibly get him killed, or to let him go. Takes place during 4x19. Characters maybe a bit OOC. Based off the song Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson. This is a KLAROLINE one-shot. R&R. ENJOY!


A/N: Hey wonderful readers! This is just a short one shot that I felt like posting (finally) and please review! ENJOY! Thank you so much **Psyc0gurl0** for your help with this one shot and my other one shots. You have been so much help for improving my writing, I can't thank you enough! Also check out her AMAZING stories on TVD/ Klaroline.

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of its characters, though I do wish I do.

Summary: Caroline has to make a choice, to either stay with Tyler and possibly get him killed, or to let him go. Takes place during 4x19. R&R. ENJOY! Characters maybe a bit OOC.

* * *

Klaus/Caroline/Tyler

Kelly Clarkson- Already Gone

Caroline's pov

I want you to know

That it doesn't matter

Where we take this road

But someone's gotta go

And I want you to know

You couldn't have loved me better

But I want you to move on

So I'm already gone

-Kelly Clarkson

I loved Tyler, with all my heart, but I don't think we would work out in the end. He is the love of my life, but if you love something let it go, right?

When Tyler came over for prom and danced with me, I knew that was my chance. I had to let him go.

It didn't matter what direction we went, we still wouldn't end up with a happy ever after I wanted. Tyler would end up dead if I went with him anywhere. Klaus would hunt him down to the ends of the earth to kill him.

I looked at Tyler and sighed. "Tyler..."

"Hey Care, everything is going to be alright." Tyler said.

I shook my head. "No, it not Tyler. Klaus plans on killing you and I'm holding you back here. It doesn't matter where we go Ty, it isn't going to work out right..." I let a tear roll down my cheek.

"Care, it will work. We will be together again. We just have to give it time." He spoke softly.

"Ty, I love you more than anything...but I want you to move on..." I said in a small voice, not looking at him. He was silent, so I looked up at him.

"Care..." I shook my head.

"Tyler. I know you will find someone a lot better than me. I hurt you too much..." Tyler was silent once again. I sighed. "Ty..."

"No Care. This is about Klaus, isn't it? Your leaving me for him!" He shouted.

"No Tyler, I am not leaving you for Klaus of all people." I practically shouted back at him.

"God, how could I be so stupid? You kept his drawing and bracelet he gave you. That prick!" Tyler shouted.

I couldn't believe him! "Seriously?" I shouted at him. "Klaus has NOTHING to do with this!"

"He has EVERYTHING to do with this!" Tyler screamed.

"You know what Tyler." I said calmly. "Just stop. I am not having this stupid argument with you."

"That's fine by me!" He said as he flashed out of the house.

The nerve of some men!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that evening….

I packed a bag and left. And when I say left, I mean I left Mystic Falls. I said good-bye to my mom and left a note for my friends. I knew they could handle things without me.

I knew ending things with Tyler was the right choice, but it still hurt to know that he thinks I broke up with him for Klaus. I do wish me and Tyler could have had our happy ever after, but that is all in books and fairy tales. In a world with vampire, werewolves, witches, and hybrids, there was no happy ever after.

I sighed and shook my head. Then and idea came to me. Just to get back at Tyler I decided to go Klaus' place to give back the dress he let me borrow.

I knocked on his front door and like always no answer. So I let myself in. I pushed the door open and walked inside.

"Klaus" I shouted for him. No answer. Wonderful, I thought sarcastically.

I walked into his study, dress in hand, and found him in there. I shook my head at his antics.

"Klaus." I said once again.

"Have a nice time with Tyler, love?" he questioned in a dark tone.

"Please don't. I've had enough drama for one day." I told him. "But to answer your question, no I didn't."

He looked at me now, arching an eyebrow questionably.

I shook my head. "I came to return the dress." I stated as I held it out to him.

"It's yours, love." He said with a small smirk.

"No more gifts Klaus."

"Now I assume you have something else to say, sweetheart." He said with his trademark smirk on his lips.

I was hesitant before speaking in a small voice. "You said you wanted to show me the world, right?"

He nodded. "Whenever you like sweetheart."

_Did he really mean what he said,_ I thought_._ I nodded slowly and spoke again with slight hesitation, "How about now?"

He stared at me for a second and his smirk disappeared. "Now love, this isn't another one of your little Scooby gang's plots to kill me, is it?"

"No." I said. "I want to get out of here. I am tired of all the drama and ploys to kill anyone."

His smirk returned. "Whenever you're ready love."

I smiled at him. "I have everything I need in my car."

He held out his hand. "Then shall we?"

My smile grew and I nodded, taking his hand. "We shall."

And off we went to Rome, Paris, and then Tokyo.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. And please don't forget to review/favorite/follow. And again a quick shout out to **Psyc0gurl0, **don't forget to check her stories out, she is an amazing writer!


End file.
